


Up On The Mountaintops

by alicee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Illustration, M/M, Slow Burn, because i like drawing, genji needs to fucking learn 2 chill, genji wil kiss zenyattas flat face forever, hanzo has a stick up his ass but genuinly loves and cares for genji, it starts slow but ends up gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicee/pseuds/alicee
Summary: Genji is sent to inflitrate the Shambali Monastery. The rest is garbled romantic nonsense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write more but i got lazy i have school im a busy boy

"Are you listening, Genji?" his father's voice cut through the large room, demanding and loud.

"Yes, father." Genji's eyes darted up to look at him briefly before he went back to fiddling with the metal parts of his gloves, ignoring the obvious stare his brother and the elders were sending his way. "You've devised a punishment for me.”

"Exactly." his father’s stern tone of voice was boring, he thought internally. He could be off flirting with the cute new help, and yet here he was instead. Perhaps sneaking off to the week’s third party had been overkill. "Since you've proven time and time again that you will not listen to me or anyone else, this task has been specifically made just for you." he made a hand gesture, and a servant came in, holding a file. She handed it over to Genji, bowed once, and then left.

Genji stopped messing around with his glove to flip through the pages, blanching when he realized what his father had in mind.

"Nepal, father?" he sent a desperate look his father's way, secretly seething over his slightly bemused expression. "A monastery? Please! It's so...remote, and I doubt there would even be anything to report-"

"The decision has already been made. Some of our connections in Nepal are concerned about this new Shambali monastery, and what it could mean for Omnic weapons in Nepal. You will be sent to investigate and report back on what you find. You will be going in as a young tourist, eager to learn about a foreign culture. Perhaps being in an isolated environment for an extended period of time will be good for you."

"I know, I read the brief." Genji said, before hastily tacking on a "Father," out of respect. "Do you expect me to go alone?"

"Don't be idiotic, Genji. It’s unbecoming. You will be joined by two other guards, and followed by five other ones from a distance for added security.” his father all but rolled his eyes, voice dry. “Now, go pack your bags. Your plane leaves tomorrow at 3 AM.”

His dismissal laid heavy in the air, and it took Genji a full ten seconds for him to gather himself and all his disbelief and leave the room, wandering back to his room with his thoughts racing.

He slid open the door to his room, making sure to slam it closed, before going over to sit on his bed, taking a pillow and covering his face with it as he screamed for as long and as hard as he could into it, before taking a breath and repeating this process.

Eventually there was a knock on his wall and he heard his brothers muffled voice travel through the walls, telling him to shut up.

A monastery in Nepal was too much, he thought to himself, pulling the pillow away from his face. Maybe if he were to go back and prostate himself before his father – kill someone who was a bother to the clan – something _Hanzo_ would know to do-

Hanzo, he thought. Of _course._

Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts until he found his brothers contact, and instantly started texting.

 

 _nut [18:35]_ : heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy brother

 _asswhole centra [18:35] l:_ No.

 _nut [18:35] :_ i didn’t even say anythng yet!!!!

 _asshole central [18:35]_ : You don’t have to. My answer is no. Your question is very predictable.

 _nut [18:36]:_ who says i was gonna ask a question omfg

 _nut [18:36] :_ ok fine maybe i was gonna ask a question

 _nut [18:36] :_ help me out! i don’t wanna go 2 nepal ): spcially not 2 some rando monstry

 _nut [18:37] :_ hellooooo lol

 _nut [18:39] :_ come on

 _nut [18:39] :_ help me out jeez

 _nut [18:40] :_ uggggggggggggggggggggggggggh. Ugh ugh ugh.

 _nut [18:45] :_ stop being such a smelly old man hanzokun

_\--asswhole central has blocked you—_

 

“Great.” He mumbled to himself, turning off his phone and chucking it under his pillow, before rolling onto his back, looking up into the light on the ceiling.

 

 

He’s woken up by a knock at his door, dressed (he makes sure to wear his favourite bright orange ‘ASS MAN’ shirt under his jacket) and promptly escorted to say goodbye to his father, asshole useless brother and the rest of the elders, before being taken out to the family car, which drives him to the airport.

It rains the entire way there, and he wastes time by aimlessly watching water drip down the windows and listening to loud funky American music.

The driver wasted no time in helping him get his suitcase out of the trunk, trundling it along as Genji walked in front, chewing gum, and signs him in, walks him through security and to his flight.

Being the spoilt younger brother had its benefits.

On the flight, he made sure to watch his favourite movie of all time, the 2030 remake of Revolutionary Girl Utena, wordlessly mouthing the words along to the fight dialogue while sipping on champagne. First class was nice- it was great. If he concentrated hard, he could ignore the digging stares of his guards.

The flight lands, and Genji bounces off the flight, and bounces off into another one (layovers were tough, he decides as he sorrowfully waves goodbye mentally to the New Delhi airport) and gets ready for the private flight to Bhuntar.

The plane ride is smooth, and he spends the last few minutes with his face smushed against the glass, stomach doing weird jumps. He feels…. jumpy, and he doesn’t know why.

Instead of over-analysing it (he’s not Hanzo for god's sake) he plugs in his earphones and listens to Anaconda, the re-re-remix. He’s going to treasure battery and wifi and all things electronic for as long as he has it. (He has seventeen portables in his backpack.)

The plane touches down, and Genji is slower this time to leave, connecting to the wifi instantly and making sure to instantly open his messages, smiling when he saw two missed messages from _asshole central._

 

 _asswhole central [12:20] :_ Have you landed yet?

 _asswhole central [13:20] :_ Have you landed yet?

 _nut [13:45] :_ no need 2 get so worried!!! ur fave brother is here now!!!

 _asswhole central [13:45] :_ Father already regrets not sending more guards with you. He’s convinced you’re going to mess up.

 _nut [13:45] :_ gee hanzokun thanks for not sticking up for me

 _nut [13:45] :_ aGAIN.

 _asswhole central [13:46] :_ Because you probably _are_ going to mess up.

 _asswhole central [13:46] :_ Be careful. Father and I cannot bail you out if you get in trouble all the way in Nepal.

 _nut [13:46] :_ i know! jesus christ hanzo i am not a baby

_nut [13:46] : ୧((#Φ益Φ#))୨_

_asswhole central [13:46] :_ Then act like an adult.

 _asswhole central [13:46] :_ I must go now. Father is calling a meeting to discuss whether sending you to Nepal was a good idea.

 _nut [13:47] :_ tell him ill never 4give him for this

 _asswhole central [13:47] :_ I will.

 _nut [13:47] :_ wait no

 _nut [13:47] :_ brother _no_

 _nut [13:47] :_ BROTHER!

 _nut [13:47] :_ HANZO

 _nut [13:47] :_ uuuuuuuuuugh

 _nut [13:47] :_ this is why u dont have a boyfriend

 _nut [13:47] :_ youre ugly i hope you go grey early!!!!

 

Upset, he groaned quietly to himself, although he doubted his brother would tattle on him, the repetitive pattern of him texting a septuplet amount of times was frustrating. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he stomped off, ignoring the feeling of being followed when he realized it was just his guards.

Fucking Hanzo, he thinks, looking at the ground. He’ll show him adult.

Genji nearly kicked the car when he went outside to the vehicle that was going to bring them halfway to the Shambali monastery. The reality of him, going all the way to the stupid temple just because he’s been misbehaving hits him hard, and he felt…betrayed, almost.

 _It’s your fault, idiot. All because you can’t cut back on the partying._ A voice that sounds a lot like Hanzo mumbled in his mind, and he huffed as he got inside the car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me wat u think @thiccart. idk man i got in2 overwatch like a few months ago im just here 4 a laff mate  
> fuckin uhhh also the bg is from some random airport dont sue me thx


End file.
